Honesty
by Rue Nightrose
Summary: Holding back feelings never ends up well, especially if they're held in for too long. Naruto and Sakura learn this lesson the hard way. Rated M for adult content.


Warning: This story contains mature, graphic content and adult material.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

The bustling streets of Konoha filled the sweet spring air with noise. Vendors were hawking their wares at passersby, and throngs of children were playing in the streets. A pink-haired kunoichi found herself in a rare moment, out and about enjoying the beautiful day instead of hard at work on a mission or in the hospital. A breeze whistled through the air, blowing through her short pink locks and bringing the strong scent of Ichiraku's ramen to her nose. Sakura stopped in her tracks, hastily trying to remember what day it was.

"SAKURAAAA!" A familiar voice yelled over the crowd. A black and orange blur made his way through it, sparkling blue eyes intent on her. "Sakura, you're really early!" The blonde shouted, a pleased grin on his whiskered face. "We're not supposed to meet up till later tonight." Naruto said, stopping to stand before her.

A smile tugged at her lips; she couldn't help it, Naruto's happiness seemed to radiate from him these days. Sakura always found her mood brightening when he was around. "I was just making sure you weren't sneaking any ramen in before tonight." She teased him, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Ahh, Sakura, you know I wouldn't do that!" Naruto said, rubbing a calloused hand through his spiky hair. "Hey, don't you have work today?" He asked questioningly.

"No, we've actually hit a slump lately." Sakura said. "I was given the day off. Everything has been so peaceful lately, there's just no need for most of the top medic-nin's to be there."

Naruto's grin got even wider. "Does that mean we can spend the day together?" He asked, a searching look in his cerulean eyes. Though years had passed since he had been the obnoxious squirt, any time spent together with Sakura was still treasured dearly by him. "Since we're already here and everything.."

Sakura pretended to think about it, enjoying the pained look on Naruto's face. Old habits died hard, and torturing Naruto had always been her favorite. There was something about his face, when all the frustration was pent up inside him that made her want to fall into helpless giggles. Naruto had always worn his heart on his sleeve, and though she had found that irritating when she was younger, it had become endearing over the years. "Well, we are already here.. Your treat though!"

The whiskered man laughed happily. "No problem! Come on, let's go get some ramen!" He grabbed her slight hand within his own and pulled her insistently towards the familiar shop. Sakura went with him easily, letting the taller and bigger man pull her along. Though she loved being stronger than just about everyone, it was sort of nice to be swept along in moments such as these. Especially with the one person she trusted most in the world.

"Naruto! Isn't tonight your weekly evening with -" Teuchi began, then stopped when Sakura entered behind Naruto. "Well, well." He said with a small smile on his face. "What will it be then?"

"Two of the house special!" The blonde ordered enthusiastically, letting go of Sakura's hand to claim a seat. Sakura sat beside him, smiling a greeting at Ayame and Teuchi. Her jade eyes glanced at her teammate. "Now how do you know that's what I want?" She asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Ne, Sakura, you're with the most knowledgeable person about ramen." Naruto winked. "You can never go wrong with the house special, it has something everyone loves!" He concluded with a sharp nod. Ayame giggled from the back of the shop as Teuchi came around with their orders. "Naruto, you're like a walking advertisement for Ichiraku's. These are on the house." He said, placing two steaming bowls in front of them.

"Wha? Thanks old man!" Naruto said, breaking his chopsticks. Sakura did the same, thanking Teuchi in turn. The eager ramen-lover began slurping his noodles, idly wondering the reason why the order had been cost-free. He had always loudly proclaimed his love for Ichiraku's ramen, but Teuchi rarely gave meals on the house without reason.

The blonde glanced at his pink-haired companion, feeling happiness well up in his chest. It was common knowledge that Sakura had long been his best friend, but in the last few years he had kept his deeper feelings for her closer to his heart. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what they had, but it was becoming harder and harder to hold back how he felt. Naruto was afraid of being pushed away, of losing the woman he loved more than life itself.

Sakura finished off her bowl, feeling pleasantly full and warm. She felt the gaze of cerulean eyes on her. Turning, she looked at Naruto. She could sense a sadness in the usually good-natured shinobi, dimming his bright eyes. He hadn't even finished his bowl yet.

"Naruto?" Her soft voice broke his downward spiral of thoughts. The whiskered man's eyes focused on her face. "I can't believe I ate my ramen faster than you did!" She joked, noting his grim demeanor. Determined to cheer him up, a thoughtful expression came over her face. "Maybe you're losing your touch.."

He would be an idiot if he didn't know what she was trying to do. She was always so concerned about his well being, rather than hers. It was enough to make his heart ache with bittersweet longing. Instead of wallowing, Naruto plastered a smile on his face. "I just wanted to see if you really did like ramen. Guess I was right, there's no denying it now Sakura." He said, finishing off his meal.

"Who could pass up a free meal?" She asked in response, tucking a short strand of pink hair behind her ear. Naruto didn't respond. They bid Ayame and Teuchi a farewell before stepping out of Ichiraku's and into the fading evening light.

Teuchi turned to his daughter as they left. "Think tonight will be the night they get honest with each other?" He asked matter-of-factly, clearing the used bowls away. Ayame giggled into her hand and replied, "The only people who don't know Naruto loves Sakura and Sakura loves Naruto are Naruto and Sakura. Let's hope so."

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?" Sakura asked as she entered the dark room. She flicked on the lights and began taking off her sandals. Naruto stepped in behind her, closing the door with a quiet click. They had come to Sakura's apartment, continuing their weekly tradition of ramen and movies. That is, if neither of them were called out on a mission. Usually they went to Sakura's, as her place was much tidier and had more comfortable spots to sit in.

It took every bit of Naruto's willpower not to answer, 'You.' Instead, he followed Sakura's lead and took off his own sandals. He leaned against her counter-top, slightly cocking his head as he watched the petal-haired woman unload the contents of her pockets onto the small table in the living room. Time with her settled him in a way that nothing else could. Something about her soothed him, even soothed the beast within him. It had always been that way with her.

Sakura dropped something under the table and got on her knees to reach for it under the table, bending over in a way that made Naruto's blood howl. She always managed to unravel him in the simplest of ways too. "Got it." Her muffled voice said, and she stood to put the scroll back on the surface. She turned to him, putting her tiny hands on her hips. "It's your turn to pick the movie, so don't try to put it on me this time."

Part of the reason why he loved her so much was her strength. It was amazing that out of such a slim and delicate body could come such sheer, monstrous strength. It wasn't just her physical strength. Sakura had the strongest spirit of anyone he had ever known. Even when they had first started out, he had seen a glimpse of what she could become. Other villagers would sigh and ask why he put up with her punches, but he knew that it was something only they could understand. A friendship that had been through thick and thin, a friendship that had shaped their entire existence. He wanted more than that with her. It was killing him to wait, to pretend like this was enough for him.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice brought him back from his reverie. "That's twice that you've drifted off on me, are you getting sick?" She asked, concern in her voice. Naruto never got sick. She raised her hand and put it on his forehead to check his temperature. Her jade eyes widened when his larger hand reached up and grabbed her delicate wrist.

"I don't get sick, Sakura." He said, his voice oddly serious. The spiky-haired blonde stared down into her eyes with an intensity she couldn't interprate. He pulled her gently by her arm, until the space between them was gone. Sakura felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest at the warmth and closeness of Naruto's body. Jade eyes were locked with cerulean as his rough hand moved from her wrist to her lower back, the other hand cupping her chin. A moment passed between them, the air ripe with tension

Sakura was the first to break the moment. She could feel the desire radiating out from Naruto, his heat making her own body respond. The petal-haired kunoichi had recently realized the scope of her feelings for the whiskered man before her and was impatient to act on them. With rough grace, Sakura's hands tangled themselves within his spiky-blonde hair and pulled him down to her level, fiercely kissing him.

Shock and lust shot through Naruto. The moment he had envisioned was finally coming about, and it had been Sakura who had initiated it. Her soft lips were pressing against his own insistently, her fingers pulling on his hair. With a growl, he returned the kiss with a ferocious passion. Both hands encircled her waist as he effortlessly picked her up. Sakura's toned legs wrapped around him, making them both moan at the close contact.

Instead of breaking the kiss, Naruto deepened it by opening his mouth and probing hers with his tongue. Sakura's lips opened, and he slid his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against her own. The hardening against her sensitive center was driving her wild, she needed more than just grinding through clothing. She broke the kiss, nipping his bottom lip. "Naruto," Her voice came out breathy and low, "I want you."

He pulled away, blue eyes searching her face. In a flash he moved them to her bedroom, laying her on the expansive bed. Instead of lying back and watching, Sakura stood. Using a fraction of her considerable strength, she ripped Naruto's shirt off in a tug. With a wicked grin, Sakura began trailing light kisses from his broad shoulders down the hard muscles of his stomach. Naruto shuddered, his breath coming out in pants. With deft hands, Sakura undid his pants and slid them swiftly down.

"Mm, very nice." She said admiringly, stepping back to sit on her bed. Her lips were curved into a pleased smirk, and her jade eyes were darkened with arousal. "You've been holding out on me."

Naruto's eyes flashed and he emitted a soft growl. "Let me just show you how much I've been holding out." He said in a guttural voice. He moved faster than her eyes could track him. One moment he was standing gloriously naked in front of her, the next he was on her. Large calloused hands freed her of her garments, exposing her porcelain skin to the chilly night air. Almost immediately Sakura's skin pebbled, hardening the rosy peaks of her nipples.

"Cold Sakura?" Naruto's low voice asked mockingly, "I can fix that." He straddled her hips, ignoring the way their lower bodies were pressed together. One of his hands grabbed a handful of her pink locks, the other began caressing the sensitive skin above her navel. His lips descended, capturing hers in a searing kiss. Sakura broke the kiss in a startled gasp when he pinched one of her nipples, rolling it between his thumb and finger.

Naruto smirked toothily, practically purring his smugness. He moved his ministrations lower, laying by her side with one hand still tangled in her soft hair. His dark sapphire eyes were focused on her face, monitoring every emotion that came over her. His calloused hand skimmed over her toned stomach, softly stroking the skin below her navel.

Every stroke and caress heightened Sakura's senses, making her breath come out in soft moans. When his finger probed further and stroked the folds of her nether region, Sakura lost what little control she had left and moaned his name loudly. The build up and his hardness pressing against her thigh was driving her to the brink of insanity; she had never felt this aroused before. "Please Naruto," she pleaded, her eyes squeezed together. When she opened them, his face was above her. Sakura looked into the depths of his eyes, feeling overcome with desire.

Naruto smiled, tenderness mixing in with his lust. This was everything he had ever wanted and so much more. He rolled onto her fully, his weight pressing her smaller frame into the mattress. Sakura spread her lithe legs for him, anticipation thrumming through her body. Naruto settled onto his hands and knees, positioning himself at her ready entrance. He looked back up at her, asking quietly, "You're sure this is what you want?"

Sakura gazed back at him with her mussed hair, green eyes glazed with arousal. Instead of answering, she thrust her hips upwards. In that one movement he was sheathed within her tight walls, as deep as he could go.

"S-Sakura!" Naruto groaned, nearly trembling as he fought his instincts to plunge in and out of her as fast and hard as he could. She was deliciously tight, sheathing him in her hot, wet walls.

It hurt. Sakura had broken her maidenhood, as had many kunoichi, with her rigorous training. There was no barrier, but Naruto's large shaft was stretching her to her limits.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked again, his teeth gritted. Sakura looked up at him, pain in her eyes. He hadn't even thought to ask if she was a virgin - granted, he was, but it worked differently for women. "We don't have to continue.." He trailed off, burying his blonde head in the crook of her shoulder. She was so tight, it was torture to hold himself like this. He almost cried out at the loss of her warmth around him when she moved off, then did let out a strangled moan when she began moving herself on his shaft. He raised his head, noting the expression of pleasure take over her features.

Sakura moved her hips, gyrating them to make herself get more used to the feeling. Every movement she got more comfortable, feeling white hot pleasure streak through her as Naruto filled her again and again.

Naruto didn't need another hint. One of his large hands gripped her tiny waist as the other enclosed over her bouncing breast. He began controlling the pace, moving in and out of her slickness with increasing force and speed. Every thrust made his blood roar, his body rage with fiery pleasure. His eyes were fixated on her face, watching pleasure roil through her features every time he slammed into her. The slapping of skin and her screams were building the inferno inside of him.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura screamed each syllable of his name as he grabbed her legs, hooking them atop his broad shoulders. She propped a pillow underneath her upper back, inclined for a better position. Every thrust Naruto made bent her limber body in half and brought her pleasure to new heights. The feeling of his hot, hard shaft slamming in and out of her coupled with his grunts were too much for her to take. Naruto seemed to know this, and slammed into her with increased force and speed.

"Ohhhh, Narutoooo!" Sakura screamed as she climaxed, her lower body spasming with the intensity of it. Seeing the woman he loved so unraveled by their coupling made him finish at the same time, crying out her name in a raspy moan. He collapsed on top of her, her legs spread on either side of him.

They lay like that for a time, their breath slowing and their sweat drying in the cold night air. Sakura could feel exhaustion sweeping over her in a wave, Naruto's warm body and heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Naruto stirred on top of her, moving his head so that he was looking at her.

"Sakura?" He asked quietly. She could feel his eyes on her. Sakura blinked open sleepy jade eyes and focused them on him. "Mm?"

"What do this mean?" Naruto's voice was low, almost worried.

A small smile stole over her lips. "I love you." She said tenderly, feeling a weight come off her chest as she finally told him. The pink-haired kunoichi reached a hand up to touch his face softly, trailing down to rest on his bare back.

Naruto's heart felt like it was about to burst with joy. He gathered her small form within his arms, holding her tightly. "I love you too." The whiskered man told her, kissing her softly.

* * *

Author's Note: Instead of updating my other two fics or cleaning my house, I spent all day writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
